


Der letzte Tag

by Velence



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich würde meine Mutter besuchen, mich mit ihr unterhalten, ihr etwas vorlesen“, antwortete Reid auf die Gegenfrage, was er an seinem letzten Tag auf Erden machen würde. Er sah auf den Betonboden, ehe er fortfuhr. „Da es das letzte Mal wäre... Morphin. Oder irgendeine andere Droge. Ich will es noch mal fühlen...“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der letzte Tag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callisto24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/gifts).



> Prompts: Hotch/Reid, 'Von fiesem SUB gefangen und eingesperrt, entdecken sie ihre Leidenschaft'

„Ich würde meine Mutter besuchen, mich mit ihr unterhalten, ihr etwas vorlesen“, antwortete Reid auf die Gegenfrage, was er an seinem letzten Tag auf Erden machen würde. Er sah auf den Betonboden, ehe er fortfuhr. „Da es das letzte Mal wäre... Morphin. Oder irgendeine andere Droge. Ich will es noch mal fühlen...“

„Happy End“, sagte Hotch, der mit ausgestreckten Beinen und dem Rücken an der kühlen Wand ihres Kellergefängnisses abwesend ins Nichts starrte.

Reid sah auf, weil Hotch ihn nicht verurteilte. Er vermutete, dass alle im Team von seinem Drogenproblem wussten. Auch wenn seit Monaten clean war, verfolgte ihn die Erinnerung. „Ich habe dich immer bewundert, Aaron.“ Sie sprachen sich inzwischen beim Vornamen an; hier unten waren alle Dienstgrade nebensächlich. „Du warst immer ernsthaft, unbeirrbar und fokussiert, ein Fels in der Brandung. Du bist nie überfordert und scheinst niemals zu schwanken.“

Hotch blickte ihn an. Weder er noch Reid sagten etwas, sondern hielten schweigend den Augenkontakt. Reid öffnete den Mund zaghaft. Er befeuchtete seine ausgetrockneten Lippen mit der Zunge und kam vom Sitzen auf die Knie, ohne den Blick von seinem Mitgefangenen zu lassen.

Reid krabbelte auf ihn zu, dass sein Knie Hotchs Bein berührte. Er wartete immer noch auf ein Zeichen, eine Art Ablehnung, aber Hotch wich nicht aus. Es war, als wären ihre Augen nur aufeinander fixiert. Als Reid sich vorbeugte, mit einer Hand an der Wand abgestützt, und ihn küsste, erwiderte Hotch den Kuss mit seinen Lippen. Es war ein zaghafter, tröstender Kuss, der sagte, wir sitzen im gleichen Boot, wir sind hier zusammen.

„Wie machst du das, Aaron?“, flüsterte Reid mit den Lippen an seinem Ohr, dass Hotch ein erotischer Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Hotch hatte die Augen geschlossen, Reids Haare berührten sein Gesicht, kitzelten in seiner Nase. Er roch nach Leben. Sie waren noch am Leben. Seit ihrer Gefangennahme hatte Hotch sich nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt. Blitzschnell packte eine Hand Reids Nacken. Als Reid ihn zum zweiten Mal küsste, war er stürmischer, williger. Er ließ zu, dass sich Reid mit einem Knie zwischen seine Beine drängte und eine Hand den Weg am Hemd vorbei zu nackter Haut fand.

„Wie machst du das? Ich würde dir blind in die Wüste folgen.“ Seine Stimme klang jetzt atemloser. „Ich würde...“ Er machte sich an Hotchs Hemd zu schaffen. Der half ihm dabei, Knöpfe zu öffnen, Ärmel zu lösen, sich das Unterhemd über dem Kopf auszuziehen. „Ich würde für dich alles tun.“

Reid beugte sich herunter, küsste und saugte an seinem rechten Nippel und hörte Hotch plötzlich zum ersten Mal aufkeuchen, als hätte er sich bisher zurückgehalten.

„Spence!“ Hotch packte Reids Hand und drückte sie in seinen Schritt. Taten sprachen lauter als Worte. Reid war überrascht und erfreut, die Härte unter dem Stoff zu spüren. Er sah Hotch in die Augen, die seinen Blick intensiv erwiderten. Entschlossen machte sich Reid an Knopf, Reißverschluss und Shorts zu schaffen, bis Hotchs Penis davon befreit war.

Hotch stemmte sich hoch und schob allen Stoff bis in die Kniekehlen. Mit seinen Händen umfasste er Reids Kopf und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während der mit geschlossenen Augen nach dessen Glied tastete. Reid hatte vielleicht nicht sehr viele Männer angefasst, aber er wusste, was ihm gefiel. Er bewegte seine Hand an Hotchs Schaft auf und ab.

Hotch öffnete hastig Reids Hose, um sich zu revanchieren, während er versuchte, das Küssen, das Kämpfen der Zungen nicht zu unterbrechen. Sie pumpten gegenseitig ihren Steifen, gelangten zu einem gleichen Rhythmus und kamen schließlich mit einer Ladung Sperma, die auf dem jeweils anderem landete.

„Wenn das mein letzter Tag wäre...“, erklärte Hotch atemlos. Der Rest sagte er mit einem langen, langsamen Kuss.


End file.
